


How am I supposed to feel?

by Logans_onsie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru-centric, POV Third Person, Polyamorous Character, Sad Oikawa Tooru, for once it ISNT A SOUMATE AU FOR KAGEYAMA/IWAIZUMI/OIKAWA, he isn’t in the story i just think he’s great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: Iwaizumi and Kageyama have been dating for a while. Oikawa doesn’t know how to deal with it all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	How am I supposed to feel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_big_sadd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_big_sadd/gifts).



> dude. Ive come back after only a few days and this already has over 600 hits making this my second most popular story.......what the fuck? I- I don’t even- i don’t ship this? this was commissioned purely of the fact I disliked the ship and was made for MY SUFFERING? AND ITS MY SECOND MOST POPULAR? I swear if it becomes my most-

'C'mon babe!' Kageyama called to Iwaizumi from the door of the gym. 

The two had been dating for several months now, usually going on cute and odd dates in the city. Kageyama would usually have to be nearly dragged out of the volleyball court he played at when Iwaizumi was taking him out, but he'd had enough practice removing someone from there with Oikawa.

'I'll be right there, let me just get my bag.' 

However, sometimes Kageyama would be very insistent on going somewhere with his older boyfriend, usually when he'd found something like a cat cafe (or on one occasion, a milk cafe with several flavours in different ways.) He liked taking Iwaizumi to weird sites, usually catering to one or both of their interests. Once, the two of them went to a museum, the boyfriends seeing Tsukishima and Kuroo there two- Kuroo waving and Tsukishima flipping off Kageyama behind Iwaizumi's back.

'Hurry- the doors might close soon!' 

Neither of them were privet about their relationship; Kageyama taking Iwaizumi's sweaters, Kags as Iwaizumi's lock screen, Kageyama gloating about his ace boyfriend and Iwaizumi boasting about his genius boyfriend. In fact, neither one could go a day without simply mentioning their counter. This lead to both of their teams -and sometimes spreading to other teams- knowing the two were committed to each other. Their teams knew that the best though. And their friends even better.

'They won't for another hour n' a half and you know it.' 

Hinata, as Kageyama's hand-picked best friend, knew everything about their relationship since Kageyama gushed and gushed about fun dates and little quirks the wing-spiker had, all his prey peeves and all his hopes and dreams. Oikawa, as Iwaizumi's involuntary best friend, knew the exact same about Kageyama. Except, unlike Hinata and his overbearing willingness to know, Oikawa well.....wasn't. He wasn't willing and he wasn't happy with it. Definitely not. First of all- Kageyama was a sharer. Oikawa knew a lot about him. Kageyama was a pretty open book and just when Iwaizumi stopped talking about the setter- the goddamn setter- just when Oikawa thought it wouldn't get worse, there was even more to learn because Kageyama is deeper than he looks. He's thick, but he's deep too.

'Maybe it's just a reason to spend time with you my dear~'

Oikawa made remarks. All kinds. Most sarcastic and snarky and rude but some held something Iwaizumi somehow couldn't pick out. Oikawa liked to tell himself it was hatred of his former underclassman. Hatred of being replaced. Being replaced as Iwaizumi's best friend. Being replaced as the most important person to him. Perhaps Oikawa was still upset about the replacement of setter in his middle school during practices. Oikawa was uncertain. He was uncertain about a lot. He was uncertain to deal with their relationship. He was uncertain about how he felt; unsure about how he was meant to feel. Was he meant to have an opinion? Surely he was mean to care? Oikawa was certain about one thing; he was completely sure that he wasn't happy with the way things were. And somehow that brought him comfort, in the most uncomforting way.

'You're evil Tobio.' 

Oikawa was sure he felt something for Kageyama. Once he ruled out that it was hate, he tried to believe it was a simple disliking towards the junior for all the same reasons. But whenever Oikawa's mind wandered to the younger setter, he simply stopped seeing his flaws and instead began thinking of all his favourite memories with him. 

'You know you love me!'

He began imagining taking Kageyama to a restaurant that sold his favourite foods and treats. He thought about being close to him. But this confused Oikawa because there was a burning jealousy in his heart whenever Iwaizumi spoke about their dates, but he thought he was jealous of Kageyama for taking out Iwaizumi. You see, the really cherry on top of the cake of pain, Oikawa's imagination wasn't limited to Kageyama because he'd thought the same things before for Iwaizumi. 

'Don't be so demanding, Tobio-chan!'

So Oikawa went to the only two people he could think of; Kuroo and Bokuto. Thinking back, Oikawa knows it probably wasn't the best idea, but why not go to his best friends who he wasn't questioning his feelings for? For the first three hours of it, Kuroo simply droned on about Tsukishima while Bokuto gushed about Akaashi. Oikawa thought about how they spoke about their boyfriends and Oikawa compared their ramblings to his feelings and came out with a reasonable conclusion. He simply loved the both of them. But how could he possibly confess to two people in a relationship with each other? 

'Is Hajime getting his things?' 

Even if he didn't want to ruin his friends' relationship, he knew he'd accidentally let it slip if he didn't act fast.

'I don't know why you didn't get them for him Tooru.'

So he made a plan to talk to them both one Saturday. He didn't want to ambush one of their dates (he wasnt that bad) so he made sure they were both free.

'Because he's a little shit.'

They all went to a nice cafe, and Oikawa told them plainly., explaining all of his feelings and confusion. To say the least, he wanted them to know absolutely everything he'd known during the time they were together.

'Aw! I love you to Iwa-chan!'

Iwaizumi and Kageyama were silent for a few seconds, focusing on their drinks and just taking in the information overload Oikawa had dumped on them both.

'Whatever...'

Eventually, Iwaizumi started talking about his feelings for Oikawa, Kageyama sometimes contributing with his own.

'I'm really excited to go!'

The three decided to try out dating each other, and soon after, Iwaizumi and Kageyama asked Oikawa to be their boyfriend.

'I know how to treat my boyfriends Tobio-chan~!'

The three have been dating for several months now, usually going on cute and odd dates in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> screw this bro


End file.
